welcome_to_cambriafandomcom-20200215-history
Jaxon Tomlinson
__NOEDITSECTION__ Vital Information Jaxon is a Pure-Blood wizard of African American descent. He is the son of Celestia Driegan and Bryce Tomlinson. Life Before Ilvermorny Jaxon is a middle child, the third of Bryce and Celestia's six progenies. He is the third son, and the third child. He feels it is an odd place to be in the family, the place where one gets left behind. He thinks of Middle child syndrome as being mediocre at birth. He firmly believes that he, and the eldest of his younger sisters share this state of being. He never felt particularly close to his family, even his sister Ariana. He detested the lot of them on occasion, and he even began to fear himself when he had dreams, nightmares rather, where he hurt them. His paranoia got a bit worse when his brothers woke up with small cuts on them that they claimed to have no idea how they got. When he sisters seemed to have the same sort of marks on them Jaxon had something of a breakdown. He had to be hospitalized after becoming hysterical. No one had witnessed any signs of magic from him, little did anyone know that was it. His mental condition was the number one cause for fear. His parents began to worry that some sort of illness may have been blocking his magic. They took him to a few scam artists who only made things worse. All the back alley quacks his parents kept taking him to for cheap treatment were never able to put their finger on the brain disorder he does in fact have. Schizophrenia. It went misdiagnosed for a number of years, He wore special goggles for three years because it was believed that "his eyes were playing tricks on him", Jax saw things that no one else could see, things that were not there. He was given magical hearing aids created to filter out sound rather than amplify it because he heard voices, and the voices he heard often told him to hurt people and sometimes himself. When the goggles and the hearing aids failed to work he was finally taken to legitimate Healers, people who actually knew what they were doing. They warned his parents about who they had been entrusting the care of their son to, and they also warned them that his condition could have been made much worse. Celestia and Bryce were embarrassed, they briefly considered leaving with Jax and never coming back. He desperately needed the help, and this was their last hope. He started treatment that same day with medications and psychosocial therapy. Wampus The carving has roared for him. He was chosen by Wampus. He began treatment a few short months before he started attending Ilvermorny. There was an episode a few weeks before he was to leave for school. He woke up in the middle of the night, at least he thought he was awake, he searched the house but no one was there. When he went outside he found his family in the backyard. They were each buried in shallow graves. It was absolutely terrifying. Then he saw himself. That was when he knew that he must have been dreaming. It truly was a nightmare and he could not seem to wake himself up from it, until his 'other self' told him something he never ever thought that he would hear. His therapy sessions were doubled His parents were worried about him being away while the routine was still so new to him. They were afraid of what he might do if he skipped a dosage, or if he was unable to meet with a Healer to continue his psychosocial therapy. There was little for them to be concerned about. While Jaxon did not like the person he was before medication or therapy, while he did not like taking medication he knew it was safer for everyone including him if he continued to take it. Appearance Tristan Wilds |-|♠= |-|Gallery= |-|♠= Personality He tries not to get involved in other people's problems but he is perceptive. It makes him the best judge, he is honest without trying to be and he hates that. He sees most events in life a way that others do not always grasp oftentimes going above and beyond perceived expectations. He has an instinctive predilection to be entertained by little things. He will lie for no apparent reason and to get what he wants. It does not matter if he knows or does not know whether the truth is out. He can be temperamental, he has a habit of bottling emotions which have negative reactions. He lashes out magically when he gets violent and has to be medicated. He has got a lot of problems, a lot of conflict going on inside of him. Namely it is just mixed emotions. He is adventurous and he is a daredevil of the highest degree. He is confident, and courageous which tends to spell trouble not just for himself those people foolish enough to stand by his side. He is quick-witted and quick-tempered which is his favorite thing about himself and the reason he does not like to mess around with the way he is naturally. He feels like his medication dulls him, not only to the things that he likes the most out of life, but also the very best aspects of himself. He does have a fear of what he might do if he was as foolhardy, and energetic as he usually is. Much like how it lead to trouble for him in the first place it could lead to even more trouble for him in the future. He tries to be tame, but sometimes it is too hard to eternally reign oneself in. Relationships |-|Immediate Family= Extended family (aunts, uncles, cousins, etc.): |-|Friends= Trivia *He was born on a Friday (Good Friday). Category:Hecate Grimm Category:Male Category:ISWW